Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action!
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set for Action is a Thomas/MLP:FIM/Mattel film to be made by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in November 2018. Summary When a burning oil tanker truck is out of control and racing towards Pontypandy, Fireman Sam pulls off a daring rescue. Mandy and Sarah film the rescue for their new website - Pontypandy Planet Online - and the clip of Sam's heroism goes viral. Then, Don Sledgehammer sees the clip and wants Sam to be the star of his latest movie. Sam is reluctant and thinks maybe the acting should be left to the actors, but Chief Fire Officer Boyce will have none of it. Doing his best to bask in Sam's glory, Boyce tells Sam that he must make the movie - Sam can go back to his firefighting job when the film is finished. Unfortunately for Sam, his co-star Hollywood actor Flex Dexter, is determined to get the lead part and will stop at nothing to get it. Full Plot The film starts with an overhead view of Pontypandy where a bird flies to a brick wall. Then a burning oil tanker truck zoom past it, out of control and it's driver shouts for help. Jupiter races after it with Ellie Philips at the wheel. Sarah and Mandy are on board and are filming everything that is going on. Ellie radios Station Officer Steele saying that she can't get any closer to the truck because the two girls are with her. Steele tells her that they need to put the fire out since the tanker's brakes are not working and it's heading straight for Pontypandy. Then Sam's voice comes out of the walkie-talkie, saying that he's on his way and he's on Wallaby Two's harness, ready to land on the tanker and save the driver. Sam calls out to the driver, telling him to not panic and that he's gonna bring him to safety. He put the harness over the driver and Wallaby Two lifts him out. Sam climbs into the cab and tries to put on the brakes but they won't work. Sam saw a field ahead and steers the tanker into it then jumps out of it before it crashes and explodes. Penny asks Sam if he's all right and he replies that he's fine and that he's just doing his job. Then he, Elvis, Arnold and Penny fight the fire as Sarah and Mandy films it with their phones. In Hollywood, Don Sledgehammer watches the recording and was amazed by the rescue. Sarah and Mandy Trivia * The Wild Kratts, (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki, and Jimmy Z) Berkeley Beetle, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Flynn, Belle, Harold the Helicopter, Captain, Butch, Rocky, The Gruffalo's Child, Farmer Pickles, Travis, Sumsy, Scruffey, Squawk, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Luna and Skylar, Estrella, Mingo and Zoom, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Sandbar, Capper, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Frankie, Hurricane, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ace, Juniper Montage The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Robbie Rotten and Army of Scar are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex, Robbie Rotten and Army of Scar are working for Flex Dexter until his redemption. * This film will mark the first debut of Juniper Montage from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. * Scar makes his appearance at the climax of this film when Flex's sabotaging cause a fire. * Don Sledgehammer, Diesel and 'Arry are all voiced by Kerry Shale. * James Jones, Arnold McKinley and Thomas are all voiced by John Hasler. * Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Norman Price, Derek Price, Charlie Jones, Paxton and Duck are all voiced by Steven Kynman. * There are two James in this film. * In the bonus ending despite the villains angry at Flex for reforming, they planned to get revenge on James, Sarah, Mandy, Marco, Shi La, Luigi, Fu Fu and the Gruffalo's Child for foiling Flex's plan and Scar states that his plans for Pontypandy has just begun. Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Non-Disney crossovers Category:DavidBrennan99